Stay
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Esto no es amor, eso es fácil de ver; pero quédate conmigo. [YAOI]


**Disclaimer:** Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece

 **Notas de autor:** He caído en el infierno del RuruMaru (nombre en japonés para el shipp). También he llegado a un acuerdo conmigo misma y por cada fic que escriba de ellos dos... haré un trío con Chrom 7u7-

Por si alguien no está familiarizado con el juego de Fire Emblem:

Emm/Emmeryn es la hermana mayor de Chrom, aquí es la esposa de Robin para darle más drama al asunto. Morgan niña es la hija predeterminada para él y Morgan niño para ella.

No sé si lo mencioné antes, pero al haber dos Robin para mi es como si se trabajaran dos lineas temporales al mismo tiempo; pero solo hay un Chrom y una Lucina que recuerdan ambas vidas. Por lo que Chrom está casado con Olivia, pero al mismo tiempo recuerda su vida con F!Robin y por ende, Morgan niño, Lucina e Inigo son hermanos... Espero explicarme bien xDD.

Regalo para _Yelai_ , porque por ti empece a escribir esto y me dejé llevar hacia el infierno -w-

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Yaoi. Amor unilateral

* * *

—Te gusta Robin.

Marth casi saltó de su lugar mientras su desayuno se atoraba en su garganta e Ike le dio una palmada logrando que la comida regresara a su cauce original.

El rey de Altea todavía sin contestar llevó su mano hasta su vaso con jugo de naranja y bebió con prisa, sin embargo podía ver en los ojos del mercenario que no dejaría ir la pregunta.

—N-No lo sé. —Contestó antes de levantarse para dejar su plato sucio en el fregadero. Eran los únicos de los cinco que no estaban participando en una batalla matutina por lo que Marth empezó a sospechar que Ike había aprovechado la oportunidad.

—Él no es Roy. —Dijo el espadachín sin intentar sonar duro, sabía que ninguno de los dos era bueno en temas así; sobre todo el Rey.

Marth lo miró herido unos segundos. Tiempo en el cual, Ike sólo lo apreció calladamente. El espadachín más delgado suspiró sonoramente antes de dirigirse a la sala para dejarse caer en el sofá y cerrar los ojos.

Si, se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Robin eran más que obvios para Ike, ¡lo eran para sí mismo! Y siendo tan despistado como era, no le había costado ni un par de meses reconocerlos. Lo peor de todo no era que le gustaba un hombre o que ambos estuvieran casados. La peor parte de la ecuación, es que incluso su propio descendiente había caído en los encantos del estratega.

Marth abrió los párpados encontrándose con la cara de Ike a centímetros de la suya mientras lo examinaba, entonces se colgó a su cuello escondiendo sus ojos de la mirada del otro; sabía que el héroe no iba a rechazar el consolarlo y a veces se odiaba por dejarle ver esa parte débil, sin embargo Ike era su mejor amigo desde que lo había conocido.

—Estará bien. —Ike prometió palmeando su espalda y por un momento, Marth se permitió creerle.

—Oh por Naga.— Robin femenina se sonrojó volviendo a cerrar la puerta de la casa, provocando con ello que el mercenario se diera la vuelta y el rey se sonrojara a más no poder.

—Madre. —Lucina se quejó metiéndose sin importar la situación, su estómago gruñendo debido al hambre—, buenos días.

—Hey. —El mercenario saludó todavía arrinconando al rey contra el sofá, al menos hasta que sintió un débil puño golpear su abdomen y se removió para sentarse a un lado de Marth.

Robin entonces se asomó y decidió que no había nada raro en el ambiente, para después imitar a su retoño, Marth se vio tentado a preguntar donde estaba el otro estratega cuando la chica se le adelantó.

—Se quedó en una sesión de entrenamiento con Alitas.

—Mamá, ¡se llama Dark Pit! —Lucina asomó la cabeza desde la cocina con un pan en la boca, por lo que la frase fue más un gruñido.

—Si al menos Shulk no estuviera con Rosalina—Robin se lamentó sentándose en el sofá individual.

La princesa roló los ojos, decidida a ignorar cualquier pretendiente que su madre pensara para ella. Al menos Robin era más comprensivo con su relación.

«Incluso parece más mi madre» pensó antes de que la mirada se moviera hacia Marth y lo encontrara casi suspirando. Lucina cambió hacia Ike y éste asintió apenas perceptiblemente. Así que era _eso_ , recordaba otra mirada igual llena de ensoñación y enamoramiento por el estratega: en su padre.

De la nada, Robin desapareció y todos miraron a sus pies, donde varios círculos de invocación aparecieron arrastrándolos4 al escenario; pero a diferencia de otras veces no fue para pelear, sino para que presenciaran la batalla ya que se trataba del coliseo de Regna Ferox.

Lucina casi sonrió mientras corría hacia Olivia e Inigo, su familia en una línea temporal. Marth fue menos efusivo, pero no pudo ganarle a Ike en demostrar que no quería estar ahí.

—¡Tú puedes, madre! —el grito llamó la atención del rey mientras se acercaba, encontrándose con un adolescente de cabello azul idéntico al de Lucina.

—¡Aplástalos, papá! — al otro lado, junto a un chico con una máscara estaba una de las razones por las cuales Marth no admitía sus sentimientos en voz alta: Morgan. La adolescente hija de Robin, quien ahora tenía al otro Morgan por las mejillas mientras ambos peleaban sobre quien iba a ganar.

—Tra-Tranquila, Morgan.

El rey decidió ignorar a la esposa de Robin, bastante malo era tener que presenciar cómo iban a enfrentarse contra otros sin poder ayudarlo como para que aún tuviera que verla ahí sentada junto a su descendencia.

—Aquí hay espacio — Chrom señaló en el lugar más apartado de todos, sorprendiendo al Rey.

—Gracias. — Marth se acomodó el flequillo mientras se sentaba, no sabía exactamente que era lo que el Venerable esperaba de él, pero podría ver la batalla con mas precisión.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que no era una batalla en equipo, era un todos por todos donde Shulk, Rosalina y ambos Robin estaban involucrados. No habia objetos cayendo por lo que era poco probable que invocaran a Chrom para luchar. Marth escuchó como el de cabellos azules tronaba los huesos de sus manos, sentía la misma impotencia al no poder luchar al lado del estratega.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Marth se detuvo mientras salía ante el llamado de Chrom, apenas hablaría cuando vío a Morgan chica colgarse del brazo del Venerable.

—¡Tío! Prometiste enseñarme a practicar. — La adolescente tenía un puchero en los labios, pero el joven de antes; el portador de la máscara llegó levantando a la adolescente como si nada pasare he hizo una reverencia.

—Una disculpa. Si nos permiten. — Gerome dijo yéndose incluso antes de recibir una contestación y Chrom suspiró audiblemente cuando vio a su propio hijo empezar a discutir con la muchacha acerca de la victoria de Rosalina y culpándola porque ambos Robin habían perdido.

—Te escucho. — Marth vociferó al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, pero el Venerable negó.

—¿Tal vez ir a un lugar más privado?

El rey de Altea asintió mientras extendía la mano, lo mejor sería llevarlo a su habitación ahora que al parecer todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas.

Caminaron en silencio a pesar de escuchar todo el ajetreo de la plaza principal, siguieron el camino que indicaba la flecha con una Falchion dibujada y Chrom suspiró al ver la pequeña casa de dos pisos, aunque claramente no era chica; sino todo lo contrario, al compararla con el castillo de Yllistol aquello era una casa de muñecas.

—Marth, no soy quien para hablar sobre esto. —Chrom empezó a decir en cuanto se vieron solos, su apariencia era alguien que tiene el peso del mundo en sus hombros—, pero si te gusta Robin, no se lo digas.

—¿De que estas hablando? — El espadachín intentó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano el no caer en la provocación, no quería escuchar que alguien le dijeran que sus sentimientos eran equivocados.

—Te lo digo, no con el afán de dañarte. —Incluso la pequeña y fugaz sonrisa que se posó en los labios del Venerable era un atisbo de cansancio extremo—. Soy capaz de admitir mis pecados enfrente de ti, rey de Altea. Robin no va a rechazar el amor que le tienes, pero jamás va a corresponder en la medida en que tú lo deseas y solo te dejará un vacío inmenso.

—Hablas como si…

Chrom lo observó y Marth se vio incapaz de terminar la oración.

—Él ama a mi hermana, desde que la encontramos dos años después de creerla muerta; no existe nadie más en su mundo que no sea Emm — Una risa seca se escuchó—, yo no fui la excepción a eso.

El espadachín no pudo decir una sola palabra, solo se quedó ahí mirando al hombre que le admitía abiertamente el amor que le tenía a su cuñado, de cómo sería su vida si sus sentimientos eran revelados y se sintió pequeño en comparación. Pero dentro suyo, también estaba esa parte estúpidamente enamorada que le pedía que aunque fuera un momento, quería sentirse amado de regreso.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos, alteza. —Chrom volvió a hablar mientras se acercaba para salir de la habitación—. Es la misma mirada que tenía. Si me disculpas.

Marth solo asintió, dejando partir al hombre mientras se movía hacia su cama, incapaz de encontrar una solución que no le produjera tanto dolor.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
